Repossessing A Life
by Nanoke Kazekuro
Summary: A year has passed since that fateful night at the opera, and nothing is as it should be.   A robber left yearning, a girl in the throws of addiction, and the descent into madness of a high standing exec.  This is not your mother's soap opera!
1. Reminsiscence: Graverobber

Reminiscence: Graverobber

A hit. A favor. Or some cash. That was the way the Z flowed. It was the way Graverobber had always operated. And it was the way he continued to do so even after that fateful night at the genetic opera. But perhaps that was the only thing that hadn't changed. His routine.

The faces on the big screen. The names in the headlines. The people on top of the food chain. All were foreign when compared to just a year before. No more Blind Mag and Rotti Largo. No more murmurs of a demonic repossessor. Now it was some boy band hand picked by the leading lady, Amber had stepped into the shoes of her father, And now, repossessions were carried out by a squad, all

dangerous, but none so fearsome as the late Repo Man.

With all that change around him, it didn't seem to extend _to _Graverobber. He'd fallen back into the same old habits, and they'd become quite dull with repetition. It left him thinking back to a year ago. When suddenly something had changed. And just for the briefest stint of time, things were exciting.

It had all started with a certain raven haired girl that had stumbled into his life. She had brought a sudden explosion of exhilaration. And it seemed that just as suddenly as she'd swept in on the winds of change she'd walked away, the frantic breakneck pace of things following close behind. And in that year since she'd walked away from the Genetic Opera, she had fallen off the radar completely.

_Shilo_.

Even the name drew a bemused smile to his lips.

**.:Author's Notes:. **

**Right. SO, back in the saddle after all these years. **

**Yes, I know it's short. But it will get longer. **

**And there is a plot. I promise. You'll see. **

**Have a little faith in me? ;)**

**Reviews would be great too!**

**Love,**

**Nano!**


	2. NonStop: Amber Sweet

Non-stop: Amber Sweet

Phone calls, press conferences, public appearances, and paperwork. Those were the four P's of life as the CEO at GeneCo. Of course, out of the four, Amber Sweet only had to deal with two by herself. Phone calls and Paperwork were what secretaries were for, right? Her biggest task was to look pretty and hand out orders. She felt she did both very well. Gone were her days as a fashionista socialite. Now it was all prim and professional for the cameras.

In her eyes, there was nothing more tiring.

Here she found herself, a year into her new position. Life had fallen into a consistent state of inconsistency. Everyone wanted something.

The crowds demanded something to distract them from their perpetually fucked up lives. Thus a new musical act in place of the late Blind Mag (show stealing bitch...) was conceived. Amber had hand hand-picked each member of the new act herself. They were more or less a boy band. Fresh faces pushed to the edge of GeneCo. sponsored perfection. The ladies and girls just couldn't get enough of them. The men pretended to like them, as it would be social suicide not to. And young men emulated them. They were dark and edgy. The were Geneticide.

The politicians wanted action in the face of growing zydrate addictions. So in response Amber green-lighted the New Zydrate Support Network. She didn't oversee it. She was just the bank behind it and the face in front of it.

Then she had her brothers. Pavi wanted new faces on a whim. And because people tended to like him, she wanted to keep him around as a press rep. Luigi wanted... Well, fuck if she knew what he wanted. Probably to spend the rest of his life dissecting live humans and eating aborted fetuses or something sick like that. Whatever. He was good for the bark. People didn't fuck with her because he was around.

And then there was the new board of Repossessions. They wanted her to lobby for more government funds towards the Repo Squad.

Everyone wanted something, and she had to fulfill all those wants to keep GeneCo. on top. Maybe it wasn't as simple as looking pretty and dishing out orders. Those were big parts of it, but no one understood that it was much more than that. Amber wasn't just the face of a company. She was the face of life itself. GeneCo. was responsible for keeping people alive (at least until they defaulted on their payments), and she was the face of that responsibility.

Talk about the weight of the world. Amber really did work hard, keeping up her and the company's appearances. So at the end of the day, she needed to unwind. And she knew just how to do it...

* * *

><p><strong>.:Author's Notes:. <strong>

**Second chapter up and going. **

**Still short, but in the next two chapters, things should tie in better.**

**Be patient, and pleeeease! Review! It helps me to be a better writer!**

**Love,**

**Nano!**


	3. Plaything: Shilo

Plaything: Shilo

The cure. A glowing little blue vial that kept her afloat. Or at least that was how it had started. Just one hit of Zydrate to eliminate the stresses her body had endured for 17 years. But it didn't stop at that. One hit led to two. Two led to three. Three led to four. And four led to much, much more. Shilo found herself dependent on that floaty feeling that accompanied the night-light glow of that little blue vial. She needed it to function.

That was how she had gotten to where she was now. She looked around her quarters. Dark. Lavishly furnished, but still kind of cold feeling. Courtesy of her mistress. Shilo had entered an agreement of sorts, you see. Provide certain "services" and she would have an unlimited access to high grade Zydrate. None of that questionable street score. Just clean, hyper-processed Zydrate. Her mistress made sure it was top of the line.

Speaking of, Shilo could feel herself jonesing for a hit. She raffled through a drawer in a desk, where she kept her stash. Injector gun? Check. But wait... Vials. Empty vials. Not a single one left with an ounce of the glow in it. Shit... Shit! She groaned as she threw herself down on the bed. She could feel herself getting achey and crabby, as her last hit had been this morning. She looked at the clock. 10 pm. Her mistress would be home any second, thankfully.

10:30 PM. No sign of her the mistress. 11 pm. Still nothing. Finally, about midnight, the door creaked open. By this time she was wracked with pain, unable to sleep, and more than a bit pissy. In sauntered none other than Amber Sweet. The Mistress. Shilo eyed her as she entered, knowing what came next. And god, she wasn't in the mood. But then, to her surprise, more people entered. Five men, probably right at her age. Maybe a bit younger. And all looking very familiar from the tabloids.

Shilo sat up as Amber shut the door behind herself and the group. "Boys, this is my little plaything." She said, gesturing to Shilo. "Doll, this would be our group, Geneticide." All of them looked her over hungrily. It felt like their eyes were violating her. A hard lump formed in her throat. Shilo had a feeling whatever was to come next would NOT be good.

* * *

><p><strong>.:Author's Notes:. <strong>

**Third chapter is live! **

**Harharhar! See what I did there? **

**I totally tied the second and third chapters.**

**Told you I would.**

**Bare with me, as I'm still getting back into the swing of things.**

**Reviews are much loved, and are worth a dozen cyber cookies. **

**Love,**

**Nano!**


	4. Breaking A Toy

**.:Author's Notes:. Hello, hello. It'sa Nano! Decided I'd whip up another chapter before work. Not really getting any reviews, so I'm not sure I'll stick with this one. I don't just want good reviews. I want criticism. Anyhow! Chapter four is live! Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Nano!**

* * *

><p><p>

Breaking a Toy

Faces. Six of them in total. All staring down at her like she was something off the menu. Hungry eyes undressed her. It gave her the chills. She didn't even feel human under the scrutiny of their invasive looks. Shilo felt like a toy just waiting to be broken. Her hands clutched to the scant, lacy negligee she wore. It was like they thought that if they stared hard enough, they could see right through it. The fight or flight reflexes were urging her to get up and run, but she glanced at Amber instead. The same cold, uncaring grin was sculpted into her face. Shilo had only ever seen two looks on the woman. Cold, detached amusement, and furious, livid anger. She knew if she ran, she'd experience the latter of the two, and that wasn't something she was eager to experience again.

Amber cleared her voice and stepped forward. "Doll..." She said in a commanding sort of preface to the rest of her statement. 'Doll'. That was the name Amber called her by. "Doll, stand up and flaunt for the boys." Shilo bit her lip. It hurt to move right now. She hadn't had any Z in a while. "Can't..." She said softly, afraid to look up at her mistress. Shilo's arms wrapped around her sides as she peaked up at Amber. Amber did NOT look impressed. Not at all.

"Can't? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" the woman demanded, her hands coming to rest on her hips. "You can too. All you gotta do is get off your ass and hike your nighty a little bit!" She berated. Shilo whimpered. "Out of Z... It hurts... I need some..." She let out, her eyes closed. Amber smirked. "Oh, I'll give you some... _After _you do as I say!" She snapped as she moved to the bed and pulled Shilo up by a collar on her neck. Shilo let out a strangled gasp, as Amber was anything but gentle with her. She more or less drug Shilo off the bed. "You'll do what I say if you want your fix, bitch... Remember, I own you."

Shilo tried to swallow the hard lump that had formed in her throat, but it was made harder by the fact that the collar was choking her. "Y-Yes mistress..." Shilo said softly. She was feeling outright sick at this point. The lack of a hit of Zydrate was doing bad things to her body. She shook like a leaf in the breeze as Amber held the girl infront of herself. The Mistress's hands moved from her cheek to her neck, then down to her chest. The woman began to lightly grow at her clothed breasts, a tease for the males that stood in the room. "Let me show you boys what my little toy has." Amber said with a seductive smirk.

Amber moved her hands painfully slowly down Shilo's body. Down over her breasts, her stomach, lower and lower. Shilo felt the heat rise to her cheeks, in shame. She was enjoying this and that was the worst part. Her Mistress's hands and the promise of a hit at the end had her turned on like no other. She let out a little pleased gasp as Amber's palms moved down over her thigh, now clenched together to contain an internal heat. "Doll, loosen up, would you? Play nice if you want your hit before bed tonight..." Amber warned.

It was a warning that Shilo heeded instantly. Anything for a bit of the glow. "Yes, Mistress." She said. Shilo was _never _allowed to call Amber by her name. She had made that mistake a few times. And she still had a scar from the last time. The bruises on her face had been bad enough that time that even Pavi wasn't interested in her face. She unclenched her legs. "Good girl." Amber said.

Now her hands were moving down the hem of the nighty Shilo wore. She flushed crimson as Amber's left hand grabbed the lacy fabric and hiked it up to her hips, revealing lacy black boyshorts. "Those are just in the way... Can't have that." Amber said as she pushed to girl away. "Doll, get rid of those panties. Give the boys a little show." Amber ordered. "Make it good, and I'll give you two hits tonight." She promised.

It was sad but that was all the persuasion that Shilo needed. She bit her lip as she ran her hands down her body, even throwing in a few gasps and moans for effect. Not a single eye strayed from her little strip tease. She ran her hands lower and until she got to the waist of the panties. Amber piped in. "Front view or back, boys?" There was a loud chorus of different answers. So Amber decided. "Show them that pretty little ass of yours, Doll." She commanded. Shilo nodded as she pressed herself against the wall, back to everyone else, and began to slide the lacy panties down over her rear. Eventually they founder her way to the floor. She dropped her nighty to cover herself then turned around, looking at Amber.

"Now who wants to go first?" the Mistress called. Wait, what? Shilo suddenly looked panicked. "F-first...? You don't mean..." Amber smirked. "Did you think they were just going to watch?" Shilo gulped. "P-Please Amber..." Amber's eyes went wide as she crossed the floor and smacked the girl's cheek hard. "Mistress, damn you... You are never to use my name, got that?" Shilo whimpered and nodded. "Yes Mistress..." She said. Amber nodded. "Good. Now as for your question... Yes... I do mean that. I haven't taken you all the way yet. Was waiting for something else..." She gestured to the boys. "One of these will be your first. I just want to watch."

Suddenly Shilo knew why she had been so uneasy at the start of the night... This wasn't going to be good.


	5. Pass the Doll

**.:Author's Notes:. Hey there all! Got my first review! Woot! It has been brought to my attention that the big problem is short chapters here. I am trying to work on that. Though bare with me because I also work, and I am trying to have some semblance of a social life. I just need to get back into the swing of things. I also should warn that it's about to get a little lemony. Anyway, keep reading!**

**Love,**

**Nano!**

Pass the Doll

Claustrophobic. That was the best word for how Shilo was feeling right about now. Slowly but surely the boys Amber had brought home were closing in on her like pack animals closing on the kill. As if to add to the sick metaphor, you could have sworn they were all salivating. She found herself backing up more and more- Until she ran into Amber. Amber sneered as she leaned in and whispered into Shilo's ear. "Doll... Do you want me to get angry?" She asked in a deadly hush of a tone that said the shit could fly at any second. "I don't think you do... If I get angry... you get punished. Remember... I am your Mistress, and your supplier. I'm good to my toys if they do what they need to..." She said as she gave the girl a rough shove into the half-circle of lusting males.

Shilo gulped and looked around. Each boy was handsome. Unbelievably so. But it didn't change the ugly looks in their eyes. Her eyes first settled on the male at the apex of the semi-circle. Tall. Chiseled by the hands of a god. Or rather, the scalpel of a Gentern. He had bright green eyes, short, messy, black hair, and a look that screamed bad boy. He looked to be latino- at least in part. Mocha skin. He would have been drool-worthy in Shilo's eyes were it not for the maleficence written all over his face. Dion Martins. The voice of Geneticide.

But he wasn't the one who stepped forward. Instead, it was a guy just two to Dion's left. About about 5'9'', and slender. He had the looks of an angel. All corn silk blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was pale complected and he looked like any good angel should have. Nevermind the fact that he was dressed like a hellion. Skin tight leather pants, a tattered sleeveless tee and a black leather collar similar but not the same as her own. One of Amber's pets, it seemed. Shilo had always known she wasn't the only one. Oddly enough, she found herself a little jealous of her Mistress's divided attentions.

He was Kaine Beaumont, and he stepped forward with a sort of princely grin. Of course, when one used the word princely it this situation it was meant in the way that a prince might be used to getting just whatever the hell pleased him. He looked confident and and demanding. "I'll be the first." He said as he stepped forward. None of his bandmates argued because he was Miss Sweet's favorite. Kaine closed the distance between himself and Shilo in a few strides, and faster than she could blink he'd caught her wrist in an iron grip. A sadistic glint glowed in this seemingly innocent baby blues of his.

"I think I'm really looking quite forward to this." He said as she yanked her towards the bed and pushed her down onto it.. Shilo felt her breath hitch in her throat. Even Amber was gentler than this. He crushed his lips to hers, as his hands moved down, roughly fondling her breasts. She broke the kiss to let out a yelp. He snarled and pushed her flat against the bed. "You will stay silent." He ordered. "Not one peep for pleasure or pain. Those are my rules." The force with which he said it frightened her. Even as naturally good and kind as he looked he was cruel like a demon. He leaned in once more, one hand holding himself above her. He started at her neck, nipping, kissing, sucking. He was so rough. It was as if Kaine aimed to mar Shilo's pale flesh with unsightly bruises. His hand slipped down from her chest, down her stomach, and along her hip and thigh before moving inward between her legs and under her nighty.

Shilo bit her lip, mortified by what he would find as he pressed his fingers against her. He smirked and it only made her embarrassment worse. "You're a filthy abuse whore..." He taunted as his finger teased her wet core. "You've been enjoying this!" Kaine said as though rubbing it in. Her face lit with complete and total shame. She didn't enjoy this. Her body was just reacting, and she had no control of it at all. "No..." She said softly as she turned her head to the side. He chuckled. "Don't lie. You are... Your body says so..."

She bit her lip, trying to decide what she should say. But before she could, he slammed his middle finger inside of her, causing her to yelp. He glared. "What did I tell you about noises?" She covered her mouth. "Good..." He murmured as he began to slam the finger into her repeatedly. Then he added another. He was so rough on her tender parts and it was making her sore. He kept adding until there were three fingers inside of her. Then he grinned. "There... I think that's enough preparation..." He said as his hand moved to his own fly.

Shilo's eyes went wide as she realized what was going to happen. She was scared now because she knew she wasn't ready. "n-No, please..." She whimpered as she backed up on the bed. Kain had since pulled his pants down. "Get over here now..." He ordered. She shook her head. He snarled and moved up to her, pushing her down on the bed. He grabbed one of the pillows and pulled the pillowcase off, using it to tie her hands. "It won't be so bad." He said. She clamped her legs together. "No... Please... Don't..."

Amber would have commanded her to obey, were it not for the fact that watching the girl so unwilling made her a little randy.

Kaine snarled as he forced her legs open. He didn't seem to really give to shits about her unwillingness. He overpowered her with ease, as his body pressed against her, restraining her. He forcefully pushed his piece inside, never bothering to take it slow. He just started to pound into her tight womanhood. She cried out in pain as he took her for the first time. She didn't even have a minute to adjust before he was slamming into her more. For every whimper and cry, there was a satisfied grunt from him.

At some point, it stopped hurting, and to add to her shame, started to feel good. He smirked as he continued to go rough on her, closing his hand around her throat. She felt dizzy. Floaty. Kind of... good. Shilo gasped for air. As much as she didn't want to like this, it was feeling better by the moment. She didn't want to enjoy this. Not at all. He just kept going and going, more focused on his own pleasures than anything else. Eventually he finished, pulling out and spilling his load on her body. She was left feeling unsatisfied.

Fortunately, after him, it was mainly a bunch of lip and hand services. She tried to numb herself to the feeling of use and abuse she had. She felt like nothing more than a toy to be trifled with. And she knew that was just how her Mistress wanted it. Time after time she was degraded by these boys. One after the other. It just never seemed to stop. As soon as one of the five was finished, another would step forward. All of them more than once. Except Dion. He just watched.

About 5 am, she was hurting, bleeding, sore, and withdrawing from Z. It was bad enough to make her see stars. Then Dion came for his first turn. He grabbed her forcefully, pushing her over the bed. He didn't want what everyone else had had. He looked to Amber, as if asking for permission to do something else. "Normally I'd say no, but she hasn't been reamed with anything bigger than a small toy back there... Do it." Amber commanded. It was then that Shilo realized what he wanted to do. Anal. And it had hurt with a small toy too. But Amber only did her that way.

Dion smirked as he grabbed a handful of hair. "Get ready..." He warned with a chuckle as he pulled his hard shaft out. He was easily bigger than the others. At least 8 inches. He then changed his mind on something. "Roll over I want you to watch as I fuck you..." He ordered. She didn't make to move so he did it himself, forcing her onto her back. She was crying. He looked satisfied at that. With no preparation, he forced himself into her backdoor. Shilo almost screamed for how bad it hurt. He didn't seem to care as he started to pound her. She tried to sit up. It hurt enough it made her angry.

And that's when she took action. He had leaned in, intending to kiss her. She instead slapped him hard, her nails dragging against his dark skin, leaving angry red welts. He looked a mix of things. First stunned. Then confused. Then angry. He pulled out of her and slapped her just as hard as he could, before more or less flinging her across the room. Amber spoke up. "Doll... That wasn't very nice... You go finish what _you _started." She ordered. Shilo shook her head. "Can't... Everything hurts to much..." She whimpered as he held her arms around her body.

"Please... Just one hit now... Please?" She begged.

"Not until you do as your told. Now go bend over and let Dion finish."

That was when Shilo cracked. "No! No, I won't!" She cried, glaring at Amber with complete defiance in her eyes. That was the last straw. Amber lost her temper. She picked to the girl up by her wrist and slammed her against the wall, not caring that Shilo's head hit it. Shilo was seeing stars again. "You stupid, ingrateful, worthless, cum-guzzling bitch! I own you, you got that?" She said as she pounded the girl's face, sending her flying to the side. So the beatings began.

Amber grabbed one of the males' belts and began to slam it down upon Shilo's body, each strike punctuated by a cruel word. "I've given you everything! Food! Clothes! Zydrate cleaner than a fucking whistle! I don't ask much from you! But that all ends!" A few more good beatings and then Amber pulled the bruised and battered girl up. "You want to be an ingrate. See how you like the streets!" She snapped as she grabbed Shilo's hair and drug her to the door. She drug her through halls, with no regard for who might see her, covered in gunk and half dressed. Finally she reached the back exit of the building and shoved Shilo out of it. "Get lost, you stupid whore. See how you like the streets." And with that, she shut Shilo out into the cold winter streets without so much as a coat. Shilo stumbled to an alley and collapsed, letting the darkness take her for a few blissful hours.

**.:Author's Note 2:. Well... Not gonna lie, that was hard to write. I'm not normally an abuse kind of person. But this story is going to be a bit twisted, so I felt it was necessary. Huh... Guess we'll see just how things work out from here...**

**Ruefully,**

**Nano.**


End file.
